Liaisons Dangereuses
by missdarren
Summary: Et si on voyagait dans le temps?
1. Chapter 1

Bon j'adore les histoires de l'époque alors je me suis dit que je vais essayer d'en écrire une avec comme persos mes deux petits chouchou!

Donc voila ce que ca donne: bonne ou mauvaise idée, a vous de voir.

**Rating: **K (j'ai mis M parce que je ne sais pas comment l'histoire va évoluer et je vais peut etre faire du lemon mais dans 2-3 chapitres)

* * *

><p>Liaisons Dangereuses<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Un nouvel arrivant<p>

Sur son territoire, Sir Hummel était le plus respecté des hommes, si bien que sa réputation de meilleur homme au monde était connue dans tout le royaume de Charles II d'Angleterre (1). Il avait de quoi être fier, en effet sa puissance égalait celle du roi et c'était l'homme le plus complet du royaume. Pourquoi ? Eh bien c'est bien simple, il savait tous faire bien que son domaine préféré soit le chant et c'était aussi celui ou il excellait le plus. Sa voix avait le don de vous transporter dans un autre monde, je ne saurais vous dire lequel car il diffère à chaque individu. A chaque fois que je l'entends chanter je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre, j'arrête l'activité entreprise et si je suis seul dans la pièce je m'allonge ou bien je m'aide du mur pour ne pas tomber tellement sa voix me bouleverse et me coupe le souffle. Qui suis-je ? A oui j'ai oublié de me présenter moi-même, je m'appelle Estelle (2) et je suis au service de monseigneur Hummel ainsi que sa femme, je suis un peu celle qui s'occupe de tout pour que mes maîtres ne manquent de rien, mais je suis aussi bien plus, je suis toujours la pour les écouter lorsqu'ils ont besoin de parler, je suis un peu le confident de l'un et de l'autre. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Mme Hummel, c'est une des plus belle femme du royaume, elle est d'un blond angélique, tous les hommes en tombe amoureux mais n'ose s'en approcher vu son mari. Leur couple serait parfait si seulement les sentiments étaient présents. En effet, étant leur confidente a tous deux, ils m'ont donc avoué un jour ne pas éprouver de sentiments l'un pour l'autre et leur mariage au bout de 3 ans n'est donc toujours pas consommé. Leur famille respective s'inquiète pour les héritiers mais ceci n'est pas la préoccupation première de mon maître, à vrai dire comme il m'a dit récemment :

« Pourquoi tous le monde ne cesse de me déranger avec toutes ces histoires d'héritiers ? N'ont-ils pas compris mon désarroi face aux femmes ? Je ne peux me résoudre à aimer une femme »

A dire vrai sur le coup j'ai été choqué d'entendre cette révélation. A notre époque, l'homosexualité n'est pas connue de tous et lorsqu'elle l'était cela donnait lieu à des massacres. Je fus comme même très heureuse de savoir qu'il m'accordait autant de confiance. Je tentais tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais c'était presque mission impossible face à un tel malheur. Il continua à se confier :

« Je peux tout avoir, tout, sauf une chose essentiel. L'amour ! Mais pas le petit, nan, nan moi je veux bien plus, je veux le grand, le majestueux. Celui avec un grand A !

-Vous allez bien le trouvez un jour. Il faut juste que vous soyez patient et que vous laissiez faire les choses.

-Raaah ! Vois-tu Estelle j'en ai plus qu'assez de patienter », me répondit-il en se prenant sa tête dans les mains et en s'allongeant sur le canapé sur lequel il était installé.

J'avais un peu de peine pour lui. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et j'espérais de tout cœur son bonheur.

Quelques jours après cette discussion pour le moins révélatrice, alors que je faisais mes courses en ville, Je rencontrais une jeune femme, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Camille. Elle me demanda de lui indiquer un endroit où elle pourrait trouver tout ce dont elle a besoin pour son maitre qui allait bientôt arriver dans le comté. Je me proposai à l'accompagner pour qu'on fasse nos courses ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure que nous faisions connaissance, j'en appris plus sur elle et son maitre. Il se prénommait Conte Anderson. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus a propos de lui, je savais déjà a peu prés tout de lui. C'était l'un des hommes le plus respectable d'Angleterre, après Mr Hummel bien sur, je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas marié et qu'il était pourtant doté de toutes les qualités que l'on puisse possédait.

« Mais que faites-vous donc par ici ?

-Sir Anderson a voulu changé d'air, il dit que sa demeure le fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Je pense aussi qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, il passe sont temps à travailler et à s'occuper de ses affaires.

-Mais où allez vous loger ?

-Il a loué une charmante bâtisse non loin de la votre. »

Nous avons continué de parler ainsi tout le long et au moment de se quitter, elle m'annonça que Mr Anderson donnait un bal masqué et que donc bien sur mon maître y était convié.

« Je pense qu'il sera ravi merci beaucoup »

Puis je la quittais pour rentrer au château annoncer la nouvelle d'un arrivant dans la région et d'un bal. J'espère qu'il voudra bien s'y rendre je pense que ca peut lui faire oublier ses problèmes le temps d'une soirée.

* * *

><p>(1) je me suis renseigner et c'est un roi anglais du 17eme siecle<p>

(2) et oui je me suis inclu dans l'histoire mais je suis nul pour les prénoms

N'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews pour me donner votre avis et pour savoir si je continue.

XOXO missdarren


	2. Chapter 2 et 3

Voila le chapitre 2 et 3 ! Je sais vous allez dire "2 chapitres c'est enormes" et bah non pas du tout c'est meme plus court qu'un seul chapitre mais j'espere qu vous allez aimer comme meme!

Merci a tous ceux qui ont mis une review et desolé si j'ai oublié d'y repondre. Je suis contente que mon idée d'ecrire a cette epoque soit bonne.

Bon je vous laisse decouvrir cette suite en esperant que ca vous plaira.

Et surtout un gros gros merci a Dark Roz qui a eu la patience de corriger toutes mes fautes!

**Rating: **K (j'avais dit M dans quelques chapitres mais ca va dependre de l'avancement des choses)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Une soirée ?<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

« Une fête ? Oh, et bien je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps.

- Oh mais bien sur que vous avez le temps mon cher ami, répondit Mme Hummel. Et puis je suis du même avis qu'Estelle quand elle dit que cela peut être divertissant. Je pense qu'en ce moment la seule chose dont vous avez besoin c'est de vous détendre. »

Alors qu'elle disait ces derniers mots, elle se leva pour se placer derrière la chaise qu'occupait son mari. Elle commença à le masser avec douceur. Même s'y elle n'éprouvait pas de l'amour pour son mari, elle aimait prendre soin de lui et être à ses cotés.

Madame la comtesse était une personne attentionnée. Au contraire de son mari, elle avait plus de mal à se confier, mais je voyais en elle une grande bonté pourtant bien trop souvent cachée par sa bêtise. En effet, bien qu'elle soit dotée de toutes les qualités requises pour faire de vous une dame respectable, elle était malheureusement dénuée d'intelligence. Mais pour ma part, je trouve que cela lui donne un air encore plus adorable et mignon.

« C'est entendu, nous irons à ce bal ensemble ma chère. » Madame ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit cri de joie. « Estelle, prépare nos plus beau costumes. Que nous montrions à ce nouveau qui nous sommes. »  
>Apres cette joyeuse déclaration il se leva et alla s'installer au piano, sa femme s'assit à sa place et je partis envoyer une lettre destinée à Mr Anderson pour lui faire part de la venue de mon maître à sa soirée.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong>

« Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici ? C'était peut être une mauvaise idée. De toute façon, après tant d'années de séparation, il ne se souviendra même plus de moi. Aaarrggghh, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici. Et s'il me reconnait, comment va-t-il réagir ? »

Alors que des tonnes de questions fusaient dans ma tête, ma servante Camille entra dans la pièce, une lettre à la main.

« Tenez monsieur, c'est une lettre pour vous de la maison Hummel.

- Mais… comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Oui monsieur, je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser. J'ai croisé la servante des Hummel et je me suis dit que j'allais inviter ceux-ci à votre bal. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée étant donné que c'est le comte de ce territoire. »

Soudain je fus pris d'une étrange panique. J'allais donc bientôt le revoir, lui, après tant d'années.

« Non je ne t'en veux point, tu as bien fait. Par contre que cela ne se reproduise plus, à l'avenir consulte moi avant d'inviter des personnes.

- Bien maître.

- Et maintenant va préparer cette fête. Je veux que tout soit parfait. »

Puis elle disparut par la porte, me laissant avec mes doutes et mes questions. Seulement, seule l'idée de le revoir me dominait. En effet, moi, Blaine Anderson, j'allais revoir Kurt Hummel qui ne se souvenait même plus de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Prendre l'air<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong>

Aujourd'hui, rien ne va. Déjà que je me suis levé du pied gauche, en plus j'ai un mal de tête féroce qui ne veut pas partir. Et ce maudit bal qui approche à grands pas... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'organiser ?... Oh non ! Voilà que ça recommence. Toujours ces questions qui tournent en boucle. Je suis prêt à parier que ce sont est elles qui m'ont donné ce mal de crâne, elles me torturent.

Il fallait que je sorte, je j'aille prendre l'air afin de m'éclaircir l'esprit.

« Camille, prépare mes affaires d'extérieur.

- Oui, tout de suite », me répondit-elle aussitôt en passant sa tête par la porte.

Heureusement qu'elle était là, je lui devais beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que ça ne va pas suffire.  
>Une fois prêt, je sortis, seul, demandant à ce qu'on me laisse en paix.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

Pendant ce temps, dans un château non loin de là.

« Estelle ! Veux-tu garder ta place ici ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle toute tremblante.

- Eh bien tâche de trouver une tenue convenable !, criais-je. Tu as passé toute une journée à chercher la bonne tenue et voilà tout ce que tu as à me proposer ? Retourne tout de suite à ta tâche !

- O…Oui !, dit-elle en s'effaçant aussi vite que l'éclair. »

Bon, j'avoue que cette fois ci j'ai été un peu cruel. Mais bon après tout je n'ai pas à me justifier, parce qu'ici c'est chez moi donc on m'obéit. Bon, il faut vraiment que je me calme maintenant. Mais c'est ce bal qui me rend dingue, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé ou même fait la fête, alors cette fois il faut que tout soit parfait.

Ca y est, il est 18h, l'heure de ma petite sortie. Tant mieux, ça va me détendre et ne crierai plus sur cette pauvre Estelle. Au fil des années, j'avais pris l'habitude de me promener, toujours au même endroit. C'était mon petit rituel.

Je sortis et pris le chemin de la rivière où j'aimais tant me baigner, surtout par un temps radieux comme celui-ci.

* * *

><p>Voila j'espere que vous n'avez pas été decu par cette suite.<p>

Le chapitre 4 arrivera peut etre avec moins d'attente.

N'hésitez pas a mettre ds reviews, a me donner des conseils pour la suite.

A bientot

XOXO missdarren


	3. Chapter 4

Voila un chapitre tout beau tout frais, un peu plus long!

Merci pour les reviews e merci aussi a ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris ou en alerte et un gros gros merci à Dark Roz pour la correction!

**Rating: **K

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Les retrouvailles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong>

« Je ne me souvenais que vaguement de la région où, il y a longtemps, j'avais vécu les plus belles années de mon enfance.  
>Ces doux souvenirs voyageaient ainsi dans mon esprit, et je sentais mon corps voler dessus. Les cris d'enfants d'autrefois retentissaient. »<p>

_Flashback_

Deux enfants s'amusaient dans cette forêt qui était devenue, au fil des jeux, leur terrain favori. Mais aussi leur lieu de retrouvailles et de partage où personne ne venait jamais les déranger.  
>C'était tous deux de beaux garçons. L'un avait des yeux bleusverts, tellement profonds et envoûtants qu'ils avaient le don de vous emporter au plus profond des mers. Il avait un petit air hautain et charmant. Il était châtain et sa coiffure était toujours parfaite, pas un cheveu ne venait à le trahir… contrairement au deuxième qui lui, n'arrivait jamais à contrôler les siens, bouclés et formant une sorte de petite tignasse qui encadrait son visage angélique.  
>Ces deux garçons étaient inséparables, et dès qu'ils avaient une minute de libre, ils venaient dans cet endroit maintenant sacré.<br>Un jour, ils avaient même marqué leurs deux noms sur le tronc d'un des arbres, scellant leur amitié pour l'éternité.  
>Ils jouaient beaucoup, se poursuivaient, se cachaient, grimpaient dans les arbres, mais leur occupation favorite était celle de chanter ensemble. Surtout que leurs voix s'accordait parfaitement.<p>

_Fin du flashback_

Ces pensées le firent s'écrouler au sol.  
>La blessure était encore bien présente et lui plus faisait mal plus que jamais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

Même si c'était la fin de la journée et que le soleil commençait lentement à disparaître, le temps était magnifique et parfait pour se baigner.  
>Avant d'atteindre la rivière, il passa devant un arbre qu'il connaissait très bien, le croisant presque tous les jours. Dessus, deux prénoms étaient maladroitement écrits. Kurt et Blaine.<br>Depuis toujours, il se demandait qui était ce Blaine et pourquoi son nom était avec le sien sur cet arbre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Cela voulait-il dire que quelqu'un l'avait aimé et que lui-même l'aimait en retour ? Tant de questions restées sans réponses, et peut être pour toujours.  
>Une fois qu'il eut atteint la rivière, il ôta ses vêtements et rentra dans l'eau fraiche.<br>C'était très agréable, l'eau rafraichissante le calma instantanément. Alors, Kurt se laissa aller au gré de la rivière.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong>

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à la rivière.  
>« Mon dieu ! Est-ce lui ? Là, à quelques mètres de moi, en train de se baigner dans la rivière ?<br>En tout cas je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est bien mon Kurt. Avec sa peau semblable à de la porcelaine et sa beauté foudroyante.  
>Faites qu'il ne me voie pas ! »<br>Il resta ainsi caché à l'observer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide et sorte de l'eau.  
>Blaine prit son courage à deux mains et une fois que Kurt fut rhabillé, se dirigea d'un pas convaincu vers lui.<br>« Enchanté » dit-il tout en lui présentant sa main.  
>Kurt sursauta, surpris de voir apparaitre quelqu'un dans cet endroit, puis tendit enfin la main vers son interlocuteur.<br>« Enchanté. Mais qui… qui êtes-vous ?  
>- Oh, excusez-moi, je suis le comte Anderson. Je viens d'arriver et je faisais donc un petit tour pour pouvoir admirer ces magnifiques paysages.<br>- Anderson hein ? Oui, c'est bien vous qui organisez un bal ?  
>- Tout à fait, répondit-il avec le plus beau sourire au monde. Et j'espère vous y voir.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon intention était bien de m'y rendre. Vous venez de quelle région ? »  
>La discussion continua ainsi, chacun voulant en savoir plus sur l'autre.<br>Pourtant Blaine ne se sentait pas bien, il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer à chaque fois que Kurt parlait. Entendre cette voix magnifique longtemps disparue à ses oreilles faisait remonter en lui d'autres souvenirs, plus tristes et douloureux.  
>Au bout d'une bonne heure, Kurt prit congé.<br>« Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis attendu pour le diner.  
>- Je vous en prie. À très bientôt, j'espère. »<br>Mais Kurt était déjà parti.  
>Une fois qu'il futloin, Blaine s'effondra en pleurant, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Cette rencontre était la pire épreuve qu'il avait eu à subir depuis bien longtemps. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à tout moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

Se séparer de son nouvel ami avait été dur, mais ils n'allaient pas rester toute la nuit ensemble. Cette rencontre le chamboulait, ce « Anderson » était l'homme le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu, et il l'attirait beaucoup. Mais ses rêves s'envolèrent bien vite, il lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit qu'il était peut être marié et même s'il ne l'était pas, il était fort impossible qu'il soit comme lui. Il avait hâte d'être au bal, le revoir et en apprendre encore plus, peut-être même se rapprocher de lui, qui sait ?  
>Ce bal s'annonçait donc… enrichissant !<br>Kurt passa le reste de la soirée dans les nuages, il ne répondait pas lorsque qu'on lui parlait, il était dans son monde. Sa femme et Estelle s'inquiétèrent.  
>« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas malade ? Il a peut être mangé une pomme qui était empoisonnée, dit Mme Hummel en observant son mari.<br>- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une pomme. Il faut probablement le laisser un peu au calme et voir si demain, il se sent mieux », répondit Estelle. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce que disait dame Brittany qui, comme à son habitude, mélangeait la vie réelle et les contes.  
>Kurt s'excusa et partit se reposer dans sa chambre, il avait entendu les deux femmes parler à son sujet, mais il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de les rassurer.<br>Il se coucha et s'endormit assez vite.

_Un petit garçon aux yeux marron et or se tenait devant lui, lui tendant la main. Sans aucune hésitation il s'en empara aussitôt.  
>Il l'entraina alors vers cet endroit de la forêt que Kurt connait si bien. Une fois arrivés devant l'arbre, cet arbre où leurs noms étaient gravés, l'autre jeune homme lui lâcha la main.<br>Kurt observa l'arbre rapidement puis se retourna vers l'enfant. Celui-ci s'éloignait. Kurt courut alors pour le rattraper mais rien ni faisait, il s'éloignait de plus en plus pour finalement disparaitre.  
>« Non, reste ! Blaiiiiiinnne! »<br>Ce cri avait était prononcé dans un souffle et avec son cœur.  
>Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Maintenant il était seul et perdu au milieu de nulle part.<br>_  
>Il se réveilla tout transpirant et fiévreux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…<p>

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Une review ca fait toujours plaisir.<p>

Vous pouvez aussi me donnez votre avis pour la suite, etc... enfin tout ce qui vous passe par la tete!

Voila j'espere que ca vous a plu.

A bientot

XOXO missdarren


	4. Chapter 5

Bon voila le chapitre 5 je suis vraiment désolé de pas poster plus vite mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travaille *se sauve pour éviter les pierres*

J'espere que je réussirais à mettre le chapitre 6 plus vite je l'ai deja commencer mais vous pouvez me donner des idées aussi :)

Merci encore a ma bêta : Dark Roz ! Je l'adore et n'hésitez pasà lire ses fictions qui sont à couper le souffle.

**Rating: **K (si vous en voulez un je pense que je vais faire un chapitre avec du lemon bientot ^^)

Bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Le bal<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine :<strong>

Le grand jour était arrivé, chacun de son côté s'agitait à sa manière. Bien sûr, c'était dans la maison de Blaine où la tension était la plus palpable. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, ils voulaient tous satisfaire les désirs de Mr Anderson, qui voulait à tout prix que ce bal soit le plus parfait possible.

Lui, de son côté, se préparait, voulant lui aussi être le plus parfait possible, surtout quand il savait qu'il allait revoir Kurt. Il voulait lui montrer la plus belle image de lui. Il portait un costume noir et blanc qui serrait sa taille, lui donnant ainsi une silhouette fine et droite. La veste descendait jusqu'aux cuisses, et se terminait en haut par un col relevé dans lequel un foulard en soie était noué. Pour ce qui concernait sa coiffure, il avait décidé de la laisser au naturel, ce qui était vraiment rare chez lui mais apprécié de tous étant donné la beauté de ses boucles.

Il alla devant son miroir pour examiner chaque petit détail de son allure. Il était très fier du résultat.

« Me voilà enfin prêt », se dit-il à lui-même en pensant aux heures qu'il venait de passer à se préparer.

Ce qu'il lui a pris le plus de temps fut sans doute de faire disparaitre les traces de fatigue sur de son visage. Kurt n'avait pas été le seul à passer une mauvaise nuit… Sauf que celle de Blaine avait été bien pire, il n'avait cessé de ressasser ses souvenirs de Kurt et lui, mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de savoir que le châtain ne se souvenait vraiment plus de lui, il avait donc décidé que ce soir allait LE soir, il allait tout lui avouer. Si Kurt ne le croyait pas ou le rejetait, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance entre eux qui était née depuis le jour où tout avait changé.

Un coup d'œil sur la pendule de sa chambre lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure pour lui de descendre et de se tenir prêt à accueillir ses invités. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte pour enfin descendre les escaliers qui le menèrent à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt :<strong>

Du côté de la demeure Hummel, l'ambiance était plus calme.

Kurt venait de passer toute sa journée à réfléchir sur tellement de choses qu'il avait laissé paraitre une façade sombre, froide et calme tout le long de la journée.

Ce monsieur Anderson l'avait intrigué, il avait vraiment hâte de mieux le connaitre, car il avait décelé en lui une certaine faiblesse. Il avait remarqué que pendant toute leur discussion, il tremblait, tordait ses mains, il avait même cru apercevoir qu'il était au bord des larmes.

« Monsieur ? »

Kurt eu un petit sursaut, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme arriver.

« Oui, Estelle, je t'en prie, rentre.

- Voilà, excusez-moi pour la tenue que je vous ai présentée hier, j'en ai trouvé une autre et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous ira et qu'elle vous plaira.

- Oh non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt moi qui me suis emporté. »

Tout en disant ces mots il prit la tenue des mains de la servante.

« De plus je vois que tu as fait un très bon travail, cette tenue m'a l'air d'être un très bon choix. Je te remercie, tu peux y aller, je vais me changer. »

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la pièce et laisser seul à nouveau.

Une fois prêt, il alla chercher sa femme, elle aussi très bien habillée, sa tenue était même assorti à celle de son époux.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine :<strong>

Presque tout le monde était arrivé, sauf bien sur la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Kurt.  
>En attendant ce dernier, il fit la connaissance d'une jeune bourgeoise assez engageante. Elle était très belle, avec un petit air du sud, sans doute latino. Apparemment celle-ci était célibataire et semblait être un bon parti. Seulement, Blaine avait déjà une personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées.<p>

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Une fois que Blaine l'aperçut franchir les portes de sa demeure, son cœur rata un battement et il lui sembla que l'air s'était brusquement réchauffé de plusieurs dizaines de degrés.  
>Il alla donc précipitamment à sa rencontre, et baisa la main de sa femme avant de finalement se tourner vers lui.<p>

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien faire, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun envahi par le regard de l'autre. Kurt se décida enfin à mettre un terme à cette conversation silencieuse :

« Merci beaucoup de nous accueillir chez vous ce soir, votre nouvelle maison est vraiment belle. »

Blaine ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait et de finir de détailler le magnifique châtain qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que l'épouse de ce dernier s'éclipsait pour aller saluer la jeune femme avec qui lui-même parlait quelques instants plus tôt.  
>Les deux femmes passèrent d'ailleurs leur soirée entre elles, semblant s'entendre à merveille, au point d'avoir développé une véritable amitié en seulement quelques heures.<p>

Les hommes, quant à eux, parlèrent à peine. On pouvait facilement remarquer une certaine gêne et une tension indescriptible entre eux.

Depuis que Blaine avait revu Kurt, il avait pu constater à quel point il était devenu un magnifique adulte. Pendant toute la soirée, il fut attiré comme un aimant, c'était plus fort que lui. Le châtain l'avait toujours attiré, mais là c'était pire que tout, il avait vraiment embelli durant toutes ces années.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt :<strong>

Cet Anderson l'intriguait plus que tout, avait même envahi ses pensées pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Pourtant il renonça à trop l'approcher.

Epuisé par les danses et la soirée, il décida de s'assoir un peu sur un canapé un peu à l' écart.  
>Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un faire de même, juste à côté de lui. Il était vraiment proche, le canapé étant étroit pour deux. Kurt tourna la tête et découvrit que ce n'était personne d'autre que le maitre de soirée sui venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant la pièce d'un regard vide.<p>

« C'est une soirée très réussie, je vous félicite pour votre travail. ».

Kurt venait de briser leur silence et il put enfin admirer le visage du bouclé.

« Merci, je suis vraiment heureux que cela soit à votre goût.

- Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom, puis-je le savoir sans être indiscret ? (1)

- Bien sûr, je m'appelle Blaine. »

Kurt resta interdit pendant un instant et son cœur rata un battement. Comme dans son rêve. Il avait le prénom du garçon de son rêve.

« Blaine, murmura-t-il.

- Euh oui… Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, excusez-moi. Il… il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin d'air. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce en laissant un Blaine étonné, qui ne mis pas longtemps à partir à sa suite, voulant savoir ce qui tracassait Kurt. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agrippa à sa manche. Kurt se retourna si vite que dans la précipitation, les visages des deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>(1) Ba oui à l'époque on demandait pas souvent le nom des gens<p>

J'adore les reviews et puis ça motive pour écrire la suite des chapitres ^^

J'espere que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture!

A bientot XOXO

missdarren


	5. Chapter 6

Coucou et voila un nouveau chapitre :) celui là a été écrit par moi et ma beta (qui est devenue ma collaboratrice sur cette histoire)

Donc on est désolé pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre mais on passe beaucoup de temps dessus a les bichonner ^^ j'espere donc que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et si j'ai oublié de vous répondre excusez moi mais je les lis et elles me font tellement plaisir que j'oublie d'y répondre ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Nouvelles sensations<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine n'avait pas réfléchi. Kurt allait partir, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait été capable d'assimiler. Il s'était contenté de lui dire son prénom, et le jeune homme avait eu l'air si choqué qu'il avait véritablement déserté les lieux. Alors il l'avait suivi, bien sûr qu'il l'avait suivi ! Kurt était dans les jardins quand il l'avait rattrapé, et maintenant ils se fixaient, leurs visages toujours séparés par quelques petits, si petits centimètres.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt :<strong>

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla finalement Blaine sans lâcher son regard.

- Excusez-moi ?, fit Kurt, dont l'expression se fit abasourdie. Je ne comprends pas, je… j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaitre…

- Parce que c'est le cas. Notre première rencontre n'a pas eu lieu il y a quelques jours mais … j'espère ne pas te… vous choquer mais … et bien c'était … il y a de cela plusieurs années. »

Kurt resta immobile, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout cela était impossible. Pourtant, ce regard si intense fixé sur lui était étrangement familier, tout comme ces frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Blaine exerçait un véritable pouvoir sur lui. La proximité de leurs corps ne l'aidait pas – et de loin – à réfléchir à la situation. Le châtain n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Blaine dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« Je… sans toi je ne suis rien. »

Sur ces mots, Blaine rompit le peu d'espace entre eux. Il saisit tendrement le visage de Kurt entre ses mains, leurs regards se mélangèrent, leurs frissons s'intensifièrent. Puis, plus rien. Au moment même où Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout s'envola. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant c'était Blaine, ses lèvres, leur goût, les sensations que ce baiser lui procurait. Kurt aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement.

Et c'est donc au plus grand regret des deux hommes que Blaine rompit le baiser, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Ce moment venait de transporter Kurt loin, même très loin. C'était une toute autre scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Non, pas une scène, un souvenir…

_Un garçon bouclé se tenait devant lui, à présent il savait qu'il s'agissait de Blaine, plus jeune de quelques années. Il était au début de l'adolescence, prêt à devenir un homme. Et son visage était déjà magnifique à cette époque, il avait toujours été magnifique. Ses yeux le fixaient gravement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à confesser un crime._

« Je sais, c'est bizarre, nos parents nous ont toujours appris qu'il allait falloir se marier un jour et fonder une famille, fonder une succession. Mais tous ces projets ne sont que fumée, j'ai réalisé que plus rien n'avait d'importance à part toi. Tu es toute ma vie et j'ai bien l'intention de ne jamais te voir loin de moi. Je veux finir de grandir avec toi et vieillir avec toi. Ne m'abandonne jamais. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Blaine n'avait pas détaché son regard du sol. À la fin de son discours, il releva les yeux vers Kurt. Il vit que les siens étaient rougis par les larmes, ils étaient tous les deux très émus.

Puis Blaine prit l'initiative de rapprocher son visage de celui de Kurt, qu'il saisit de ses deux mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon.  
>C'était leur premier baiser. Il était doux et maladroit, mais à aucun moment Kurt n'avait songé à le repousser. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine y mit fin et murmura :<p>

« Je t'aime, Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine :<strong>

Après leur baiser, un Blaine de nouveau adulte aux yeux de Kurt attendait que ce dernier dise quelque chose. Il craignait de s'être trompé, qu'il soit trop tôt… Il ne souhaitait d'une réaction de sa part, mais Kurt donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

« Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ce dernier écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux bleus avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres du brun, lui transmettant à travers ce second baiser les émotions indéfinissables qui l'envahissaient. Alors que le baiser de Blaine quelques instants plus tôt avait été plein de douceur et d'hésitation, celui-ci n'était qu'assurance et passion. Les bras du châtain s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque alors que Blaine approfondissait de lui-même le baiser. Le bouclé était à peine conscient de ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il y a très longtemps, il avait déjà été embrassé comme ça. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, se replonger dans ce genre de souvenirs n'avait rien de douloureux.

Haletant, Kurt finit par rompre le baiser, les bras toujours enroulés autour de son cou. Son regard ému le transperça.

« Blaine, finit par murmurer Kurt, la voix chargée d'émotion. Blaine, c'est toi…

- Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, je crois. Je ne saurais le décrire avec des mots mais ce moment m'a… je ne sais pas. Tu m'as volé mon souffle, mon être tout entier. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Mais… »

Non pas de "mais", à chaque fois ce mot est suivi de quelque chose de désagréable, non ?

« Mais ?, demanda Blaine inquiet

- Mais je voudrais savoir ce qui nous est arrivé, comment a-t-on fait pour en arriver là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout oublié ? »

Il y eut un silence. Blaine ferma fortement les yeux avant de se reprendre.

« Je le savais, de toute façon. Je savais que ce moment finirait par arriver. Il fallait bien que tu connaisses un jour ton passé, notre enfance, comment nous avons grandi. Tu es sûr de vouloir tout savoir ? Il n'y a pas que des souvenirs agréables, tu sais…

- Oui, répondit-il avec détermination. Comme tu viens de le dire toi-même, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. »  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, Blaine se recula légèrement, obligeant Kurt à retirer ses bras. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine non loin d'eux, l'incitant à faire de même. Une fois que le châtain fut à ses côtés, il saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes, captura son regard et débuta son récit…<p>

* * *

><p>missdarren et dark roz<p>

* * *

><p>J'espere que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ce chapitre!<p>

Et des reviews encore des reviews weeeeee j'aime les reviews *devient folle quand il y a pas de reviews* je vous aiiiime !

Donc n'hésitez pas à en mettre une :)

XOXO

missdarren


	6. Chapter 7

Salut !

Tout d'abord je voulais m'excusais pour le retard de ce chapitre mais c'est pas une raison pour me tuer , je vous assure , j'ai demandé :)

Bon sinon ce chapitre n'est pas de moi *évite les poiraux* doucement c'est celui de ma merveilleuse beta : Dark Roz (aller voir ses fic ca en vaut vraiment la peine)

**Rating:** K

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Une visite inatendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Vingt minutes plus tôt…<p>

**Santana :**

« Vraiment cette soirée est… ennuyeuse ! Bon j'admets que de la passer avec Mme Hummel était passionnant, mais je n'ai pas était invitée à danser une seule fois ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

Telles étaient les pensées ruminantes de Mademoiselle Lopez en cet instant.

Sa nouvelle amie se trémoussait sur la musique quand elle entendit Santana pousser un énième soupir :

« Préféreriez-vous que nous allions retrouver mon mari ? Je l'ai vu s'éloigner il y a un moment avec le maître de cérémonie aux cheveux effrayants... »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

« C'est une très bonne idée, et puis ça nous dégourdira les jambes... »

Santana suivit donc la belle blonde, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire que regarder les invités danser sans lui prêter une once d'attention.  
>Après quelques minutes à parcourir le château de long en large en discutant gaiement, elles prirent la direction des jardins. C'est là qu'elles trouvèrent les deux hommes, assis côte à côte sur le rebord d'une fontaine, les yeux dans les yeux et une tension palpable régnant dans l'air. Soudain, Mme Hummel se mit à courir :<p>

« Vous voilà enfin, mon cher ! Cela fait bien vingt minutes que l'on vous cherche, j'ignorais que les dauphins savaient… »

Elle fit une pause semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous avez vu un requin ? Je le savais ! Où est-il, il va m'entendre ? »

En effet Mr Hummel n'avait pas l'air bien. Il se leva brusquement dans un geste servant à cacher sa proximité initiale avec Mr Anderson, et passa sa main dans sa chevelure pourtant irréprochable, l'air assez perturbé.

C'est à cet instant que Santana remarqua la présence de l'autre jeune homme qui, lui, avait l'air soulagé, comme enfin libre d'un poids.  
>Pour la remarque de Mme Hummel sur les dauphins ou autres choses du genre, Santana décida de pas y faire attention : au bout d'une soirée en sa compagnie, elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait par moment, sinon elle se perdait dans des explications qui lui feraient encore plus perdre la tête. Mais la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette facette de son caractère touchante et pleine de charme…<p>

« Non tout va très bien », répondit finalement Mr Hummel en souriant à son épouse. « Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'attendre à la voiture avec les laquais ? Monsieur Anderson et moi-même avons à discuter… »

« Bien sûr. Mais ne tardez pas trop, je ne voudrais pas laisser Lord Tubbington seul trop longtemps… »

Enième sourire de Santana, à qui Brittany avant longuement parlé de son ''meilleur ami félin'', comme elle l'appelait.

La blonde allait partir quand une voiture arriva à grands bruits. Les chevaux hennissaient alors qu'on entendait distinctement le bruit répété du conducteur les fouettant pour qu'ils aillent plus vite.  
>Et c'est sous le regard choqué des trois invités que le bruyant véhicule s'arrêta face à eux, et qu'un homme imposant lâcha ses rennes et son fouet pour en descendre. Seul Blaine n'affichait pas un air surpris. Non, il était tout simplement tétanisé.<br>Le nouveau venu avança vers eux d'un pas assuré, les dévisageant d'un air peu aimable. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Mme Hummel, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, se cachant derrière Santana.

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! », fit-il sèchement à l'intention de Blaine. « Je vois que revenir dans cette ville t'a fait retrouver tes mauvaises manières. Tu ne me présentes pas ? »

« Si… Bi… Bien sûr ! », fit le bouclé en se précipitant vers l'homme pour le décharger de la large mallette qu'il avait en main. « Je vous présente mon père, le comte Anderson. Père, voici Mademoiselle Lopez, Monsieur Hummel et son épouse. »

Il est vrai que la ressemblance physique était frappante, pourtant Santana fut surprise d'apprendre le lien familial qui les unissait. Le Comte Anderson était le portrait craché de son fils, une version plus âgée et plus sombre dont seuls les yeux différaient. Les siens étaient d'un noir profond et cruel, contrairement à ceux de Blaine, si doux et expressifs. Cependant, même si Santana n'avait pas discuté très longtemps avec le jeune homme, elle avait vite compris que c'était quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Alors découvrir qu'il avait été élevé par ce genre d'individu la révoltait

« Hummel, hein… », répéta simplement le plus âgé de tous, son regard sombre s'arrêtant sur Kurt qui frissonna. Un sentiment de profond mal-être étrangement familier l'envahit.

Blaine crut bon d'intervenir :

« Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous preniez congé », lâcha-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction du châtain.

Il fit ensuite un rapide baisemain à Brittany, et se tourna à nouveau vers son paternel.

« Venez mon père, que je vous fasse visiter ma nouvelle demeure et vous présente aux autres invités… »

Ce dernier eut un soupir ennuyé, mais suivit néanmoins son fils, rapidement suivi par Santana après que cette dernière eut chaleureusement salué Brittany.  
>Puis le couple Hummel s'éloigna dans un silence pesant, Kurt toujours avide de connaitre son histoire que Blaine n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter. Mais malgré la frustration de ne toujours pas savoir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ses baisers, désormais imprimés sur ses lèvres.<br>Il fut surpris de sentir la main de Brittany se glisser dans la sienne.

« Vous autres, dauphins, n'êtes vraiment pas discrets quand vous vous retrouvez ensemble. »

Kurt eut un moment d'arrêt, avant de serrer cette main de la sienne en poursuivant leur chemin vers la voiture. D'une certaine manière, elle savait. Et c'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que Kurt était heureux d'avoir une telle épouse.

Quelques mètres derrière eux, Blaine détourna un instant la tête vers eux, blessé malgré lui par la vision du parfait petit couple qu'offraient monsieur et madame Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine :<strong>

Le jeune Anderson déposa avec soin le lourd bagage de son père sur un fauteuil de son salon avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ledit père. L'homme était en pleine conversation avec cette courtisane qu'il avait rencontrée en début de soirée, mademoiselle Lopez. L'air enjoué qu'il affichait était un souci de moins pour Blaine, encore déstabilisé par son arrivée fracassante, quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bizarre, elle avait pourtant l'air de le détester tout à l'heure », ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer lorsque la brune se mit à sourire au comte.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur ce fait, car son père – avec moins de gentillesse qu'un maître hélant son chien – l'interpella :

« Viens par-là, fils ! »

« Un problème père ? », s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Au contraire, je commence à saisir tous les charmes de ce pays qui t'ont poussé à y revenir. » Il eut un regard appuyé vers Santana, qui lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant. « Cette jeune personne est charmante ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir présentée plus tôt. »

Blaine allait répliquer qu'il la connaissait depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures quand la jeune femme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Voyons, monsieur le comte, on ne demande pas à un homme respectable de s'étendre sur ses conquêtes. Et à plus forte raison, auprès de sa famille. »

« Je suis certain que vous êtes plus qu'une conquête », opposa le plus âgé en trucidant Blaine du regard. « Mais il est vrai que je suis trop indiscret. Je regrette simplement de faire votre connaissance seulement maintenant. »

« Qu… quoi ?! », lâcha son fils qui assimilait enfin l'énormité que venait de balancer Santana.

« Oh, désolée pour mes étalages sur notre vie privée, Blaine », enchaîna-t-elle avec le plus grand naturel du monde. « Je m'engage à me faire pardonner comme il se doit… »

Elle termina sur un clin d'œil et Blaine se dit qu'il nageait en plein délire.

« Et dire que tu me cachais une perle pareille ! », soupira le comte.

« Veuillez m'excusez, mais pourrais-je vous emprunter ma perle le temps d'une danse ? », s'enquit le bouclé.

« Très certainement », se ravit son père.

Blaine tendit son bras à la brune, qui s'y agrippa, et les dirigea tous deux au milieu de la pièce, encore pleine d'invités malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois que les regards curieux se furent éloignés du magnifique couple dansant qu'ils formaient, il se lâcha, pas trop fort cependant :

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? »

« Je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait : je séduis les hommes ! », répondit-elle, hautaine.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. À quoi rime ce petit numéro avec mon père ? Il doit vous prendre pour ma maîtresse ! »

« C'était l'objectif, et soyez un peu reconnaissant, je vous ai sauvé la mise. Regardez un peu la fierté briller dans ses yeux… »

Le brun n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle disait vrai. C'était le rêve de toujours de son père de le voir en compagnie de femmes.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça… », marmonna-t-il après un court silence.

« Pour que vous ayez une dette envers moi, voyons ! », répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Et quelle dette, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi, le frisé ! Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai rien compris de vos petites affaires avec Hummel ? »

La respiration de Blaine fut coupée, et il aurait juré que son cœur avait raté un battement.

« Pardon ? »

«Ne me prenais pas pour une idiote. De nous deux, il y en a un qui est plus intelligent que l'autre, et je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas vous... »

Blaine se demanda jusqu'à quel point il était capable de mentir. Puis il réalisa que c'était déjà peine perdue, vu le démon qui se trouvait face à lui, et préféra jouer la carte du crétin profond. De toute façon, elle avait déjà bien souligné sa supériorité…

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir… »

« Oh que si, mais puisque vous m'y obligez, je vais vous confronter clairement à votre situation catastrophique. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, et poursuivit avec la voix qu'on prend pour éduquer les enfants peu futés : « Anderson fils apprécier faire cochonneries avec monsieur Hummel. » Vu l'air choqué qu'affichait Blaine, elle reprit. « Pardon, Anderson fils éprouver sentiments pleins de guimauve pour monsieur Hummel. Et Anderson père pas aimer ça du tout. Mais magnifique Lopez très intelligente, et elle comprendre que Anderson père préférer jolie courtisane pour son fils ami du péché. Donc magnifique Lopez mentir à Anderson père pour sauver vie à Anderson fils. Et maintenant, Anderson fils énorme dette envers elle. Mais si Anderson fils refuser aide de magnifique Lopez, elle dire la vérité à Anderson père. Et charmant couple Hummel-Anderson finir séparés pendant que Anderson père envoyer méchantes personnes pour en finir avec Hummel. Donc Anderson fils coincé. »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Blaine eut vraiment très peur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? », murmura-t-il finalement après un long silence pesant.

« Je ne le sais pas encore. J'aime savourer l'idée de tenir un homme par le pantalon, alors je vais sans doute en profiter un peu avant de décider de quelle odieuse manière je vous ferai vous acquitter de votre dette. En attendant, évitez les regards énamourés avec Hummel… Oh, mais que vois-je ? Anderson père vient vers nous. Je vous laisse, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. À bientôt, monsieur mon amant… »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et, après un rapide signe de tête vers ''Anderson père'', elle s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître dans la foule des invités…

Une demi-heure plus tard…

La fête était enfin terminée, et après cette soirée riche en émotions, Blaine n'aspirait qu'à une chose. Il voulait se glisser dans son lit et laisser le sommeil lui apporter de doux rêves. Rêves qui, il le savait, mettraient en scène un certain châtain aux yeux envoûtants.  
>Mais c'était sans compter sur son cher paternel. Assis dans le fauteuil en face du sien, dans le salon désormais désert, il le fixait d'un air grave, le tout dans un silence solennel que Blaine n'osait pas briser.<p>

« Mon fils », dit-il enfin, « je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions de ton célibat. »

« Père, je… »

« Non Blaine, laisse-moi terminer. Tu sais, j'ai été très surpris de rencontrer cette jeune femme, tout à l'heure. Agréablement surpris. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que tu n'es toujours pas marié. Nous connaissons tous deux les évènements qui nous ont poussés à quitter ce pays, autrefois. »

Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches avant de poursuivre :

« Tu ne tiens pas à prendre le risque que cela se reproduise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« C'est pourquoi il est impératif que tu prennes épouse, et rapidement. J'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, ce soir, alors cela ne devrait pas t'être très difficile. J'attends l'annonce de te fiançailles dans la semaine. »

« Quoi, mais… pourquoi si vite ? »

« Cette mademoiselle Lopez, tu entretiens une liaison avec elle, c'est bien cela ? »

« Je… oui. »

Blaine baissa la tête, espérant que son non-talent pour le mensonge passe pour de la gêne

« Ne t'en fais pas, va, j'ai eu ton âge, moi aussi », reprit le père avec un ton presque… plaisantin ? « Mais pense aux rumeurs, à la réputation que tu vas avoir. Non, tu es devenu un adulte, il est grand temps pour toi de te marier. »

« Peut-être n'y suis-je pas encore préparé », marmonna-il.

« Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. Et le mariage n'a rien de redoutable, crois-moi. »

« Je vous crois. Simplement, conclure une telle union sans en ressentir l'envie me semble un peu… »

« Et quoi ! Peux-tu cesser d'être le fils contrariant de la famille ? Je suis venu jusque dans ce pays, plein d'espoirs pour toi, et tu persistes à jouer avec mes nerfs. Prends exemple sur ton frère, pour une fois ! Son mariage était grandiose, et il fait aujourd'hui honneur à notre nom en siégeant à la cour du roi… »

« Lèche bottes… », marmonna Blaine dans sa barbe, avant de poursuivre à un volume audible : « Ce n'est pas parce que Cooper a eu un beau mariage qu'il est heureux. »

« Heureux, heureux… Qu'est-ce qu'être heureux, de nos jours ? Faut-il encore s'en donner les moyens ! »

« Ma situation actuelle me convient parfaitement. »

« Elle ne me convient pas, à moi. Je dirai même qu'elle nuit à la réputation de toute la famille. Un homme de ton âge, de ton rang, encore célibataire. Que va penser ta mère en apprenant qu'elle a mis au monde un fils volage et irresponsable ? »

« S'il vous plaît, ne mêlez pas Mère à ceci… »

« Pourtant, tu lui fais honte. Tu nous fais honte. J'espère que tu en es conscient… »

Devant son absence de réponse, il conclut.

« Bien, je te laisse réfléchir convenablement à tout ceci. Après tout, il est peut-être un peu tard pour ce genre de discussion. À demain, mon fils, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard exprimant clairement que la ''décision'' de Blaine ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Puis il quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre, laissant son fils seul avec ses pensées.  
>Le jeune homme rejeta sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira lourdement.<p>

Dans la pièce voisine, une jolie brune à l'oreille indiscrète jubilait. Santana venait de trouver comment Blaine allait lui rembourser sa dette.

* * *

><p>Dark Roz<p>

* * *

><p>Voili Voilouuu !<p>

J'adore les reviews et en plus ca ne coute rien, a moins que vous le vouliez vraiment et à ce compte la j'accepte le cash :p

Sinon j'espere comme meme que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^

A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre qui promet plein de bonne chose :)

XOXO

missdarren


End file.
